


Just Us

by DungeonInspector



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Lime, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector
Summary: Yona and Kija get separated from the others during a storm. They take refuge in a cave. Lime. Yona/Kija





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moving over this story from FF.net just in case.

For the first time, Kija felt let down at being the White Dragon. His right arm had the strength of ten men, but his eyes were all too human.

Sunset had been approaching, and the group had been looking for a good place to camp when the storm hit. He'd been the closest to Yona. Grabbing a hold of her hand he'd tried to follow the others; however, he lost track them in the forest. Blinded by the rain, he guided Yona until they stumbled into a cave. It wasn't late enough in the year to be cold at night, but they were drenched and shivering.

Yona's arrows rattled against each other in her quiver as she slid it off. After laying her bow and quiver against the cave wall, she crossed her arms trying to protect what little warmed she had. "How do you think the storm will last?"

"Don't worry, it shouldn't last more than a couple hours." Kija looked around the cave for any scraps of wood for a fire. There wasn't a single piece anywhere; any wood outside would be soaked from the rain and wouldn't burn.

Sitting down against the wall to rest, Yona pulled her knees up against her chest. She watched as he searched the area, his form easy to make out even in the darkness. With white hair and pale skin, he almost seemed to glow in the darkness. He was a beautiful ray of hope for her that she'd be safe and protected. His white robes clung to him nearly translucent. As he tossed aside another useless branch she eyed his chest unsure how much of what she was looking at was his skin vs his clothes. Blushing red she squeaked at her own thoughts as she wondered just what might be under his clothes.

Kija jumped in surprise at the sound. Thinking she was suppressing a sneeze, he worried that she was going to catch a cold. He would never let himself live it down if the princess fell ill under his care. How could anyone let him live it down? He was born to protect the princess, it was his sacred duty passed down through his clan for thousands of years, and he couldn't even provide basic care. Half way to a panic attack he could hear a dark version of his comrades' voices echoing in his head.

"Dragon Warrior? White Snake you can't even fight a cold."

"What a bother you are. It's a good thing Yona has a handsome pretty boy like me to depend on."

"My my you let Yona get sick? I didn't know the White Dragon was so useless."

"Zeno never gets sick; I'll watch over Miss from now on."

"..."

_Chirp!_ An imaginary Ao stomped her foot in anger and hurled an acorn at his head.

Slapping his hands against his cheeks, Kija pulled himself back into reality. It was cold, dark, and wet. But at least their companions would never say those things. Maybe Hak, he conceded, but only teasingly.

Determined to keep Yona healthy, he took decided his first priority would be dry her off. He was soaked to the bone, but his cape had dried a bit due to the thin cloth holding less water than his thicker robes. Fumbling to untie the fastenings in the dark, he slid off his cape. "It's not much, but please take this."

"Thanks." Taking the offered fabric, she surprised him by smoothing the fabric out it out on the ground.

Her bow was available for her nightly practice of taking two-hundred shots, but she knew it wouldn't help her improve. As long as they lacked a fire for light, each arrow would literally be a shot in the dark. Yona sighed in resignation as she laid down on top of the cape, curling up on her side. The best plan she could come up with was to rest while she could and use the energy to push on to the next village when the storm passed. The thin cloth didn't provide any padding; but in her opinion, it was better than laying down wet on the cave floor and getting muddy.

After some twisting, as she tried to find a comfortable position she said, "Kija, it's cold."

Just the sound of his name coming from her lips made his heart leap into his throat. He would give her the clothes off his back if only to make her comfortable.

...But then he'd be naked. Naked and alone with his beautiful master. Many weeks worth of his daydreams suddenly became a real possibility. Nearly biting his own tongue, Kija stumbled over his words as he asked, "Do you want my robes?"

"No, just come lay down with me. It's warmer than being alone."

He turned around to hide his face, blushing deeply at the great honor of being Yona's personal heater. Breathing deeply he tried to calm down. His heartbeat calmed as he reminded himself that this wasn't any type of scandalous request. She slept cuddled next to Yoon every night. Then his chest ached as if a large hole had been torn through it at the reminder that he didn't get to hold her instead. He shook his head as if to throw out any self-pitying thoughts. Nodding sharply to himself, he decided that this was his turn and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

The cloth under her rustled as he settled down next to her. She shuffled back towards him, tucking herself into him. Resting his head against her shoulder, he licked his lips nervously before daring to wrap his arm around her waist. Squeezing his eyes closed, he waited for her reaction. Yona had always treated him kindly, but he still worried she'd bat him away for failing to protect her from the storm. His thoughts slowed to a crawl and he felt paralyzed as his mind played on loop reminding him that he was alone and cuddling Yona. As butterflies fluttered in his stomach he was unsure if he was about to die of happiness or out of fear.

"You're stiff. Is something wrong?"

Desperately he tried to formulate a response, but the truth was he wasn't sure what was wrong with him. She was his world; when she smiled, he smiled and when she was sad so was he. But the moment she came near his ability to do so much as breath came to a screeching halt. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, he a perfect picture of embarrassment as he fumbled to find a believable excuse. "I-I don't think I can rest here. I definitely can't rest here. Because of bugs. Yes, that's it. I keep imagining bugs crawling into my robes."

Turning over to face him, she smiled kindly and asked,"Kija can I hold your hand?"

Looking at her he was disappointed at being unable to see her expression. However, he exhaled deeply in relief that she wouldn't be able to see him blushing in the darkness. He felt like his heart was trying to burst out of his rib cage. Mustering all his strength he gave her a tiny nod. Reaching forward he offered her his right hand, a dragon's claw.

His blood felt like it was boiling. His master's small hand looked delicate compared to his scaled hand. There was no doubt in his mind that she was truly divine, more so than even the blood of the dragon god that ran in his veins.

"I want the other hand too."

Licking his lips anxiously he gave her his other hand. It was human, just Kija. Feeling her soft skin against his wasn't about the white dragon and its master, but Yona and Kija.

Yona held their hands together, fingers interlocked intimately. "When I was little, I use to have someone hold my hand on the nights I felt afraid. Now you're protected from the bugs."

It was such a strange thought. Yona protecting him, caring for him and snuggling with him. He'd watch her struggle to grow strong enough to protect the people around her, but he'd still only seen himself in the role of the protector. It was the role he'd been raised to fulfill. Deep down inside him, however, there was a hope for them to become more than master and servant, for them to be Yona and Kija - a man and a woman.

Stretching up, Yona touched her forehead against his and gave an affectionate _hum_. "You always support me and I'm here for you too."

He wanted desperately to be more: to be her White Dragon and a man to her. Pushing forward he gave in to temptation. It's a warm kiss, inviting. A kiss too long to be quick, accompanied by an exhale of breath.

Wild and fast, she can hear her heartbeat. The fear of intimacy and the chance to be hurt squeeze her throat shut leaving her unsure how to respond. But she wasn't one to run away from danger. Re-closing the gap between them their lips meet again. As they kissed, she was not surprised at all that he tasted just as sweet as he acted.

She feels him shiver as the arm wrapped around her tightened its hold. Tilting her head in confusion her nose brushed against his cheek. Peeking up at him through her eyelashes, she said, "I thought you were afraid of girls."

An awkward chuckle escaped from him. It was true, large groups of women made him horribly uncomfortable and not in a good way. As much as he loved being the White Dragon and knowing his purpose in life, it had its downsides. If he had to pick the worst one it wouldn't be the injuries or the impossibility of cleanliness while traveling, it was the sheer determination the village girls showed when his grandmother so much as hinted at him needing to take a wife.

"I am... But you're not like anyone else. You're the one who's always treated me like a person," he murmured against her lips. "You're the one that I live to serve, the one who brightens my existence, Yona I..."

Unsure of what to say, he tried to show her how he felt. How he was always thinking of her, how he always wanted to be by her side, and how grateful he was she'd chosen to find him. The kiss was clumsy. He didn't have the experience of Jae-Ha, or he'd never been married like Zeno, nor did he have the smoothness of Hak, but he was passionate and earnest.

Her arms came up around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair as she clung to him. Warm air tickled her skin as he began to move his kisses away from her mouth, steadily trailing downwards. He couldn't stop kissing along her throat, entranced by the smell of her damp skin. Slim fingers circled his wrist, tugging his hand up to her breast and he squeezed.

Yona had learned, long ago, that breasts were made to feed and nurture infants. Now she discovered that they held pleasurable secrets that only a lover could unlock. Cool fingers left fiery trails along her skin as she felt him touch the collar of her vest. There were a few desperate tugs as his trembling hands fought to undo the knot around her waist. The open vest slid down her shoulders, he kissed her breast through her gown clinging to her nearly as closely as the wet fabric.

Breathless urgent gasps escaped his lips. The warm air of his exhalations brushed against her chest. He moved his arms behind her and rolled her over on top of him. "Better than the ground, right?"

He took the answering moan as agreement.

Shuffling she adjusted to her new position of straddling him. Tiny movements of her thighs and hips teased and tormented him as she wiggled to find just the right spot to rub against. He thanked the heavens for favoring him so greatly as her body fit so well against his. Surely it was a further sign that he was born just for her.

Uttering his name brokenly, she gave hard thrust testing her hips against his. The thin layers of her gown and his pants did little to prevent her from noticing how hard he was beneath her. Nor did the clothing stop him from noticing how hot she felt against him. The gown bunched up further each time she rocked forward allowing him to slip his hands under it to cup her bare buttocks. He pressed her down against him as he arched up. As his hips and lower back fell back to the cave floor he felt a slight pain. Squirming a bit under her, he moved his hands to her hips trying to hold her steady.

Panting she tried to still herself as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, there was a rock..."

She snorted as she failed to hold back a laugh and he found himself laughing with her. He had to admit, at least privately to himself, he hadn't picked the best location. Peeking up at her he noticed she'd stop laughing. Without the laughter, it was too quiet. Hoping to regain his nerve around her, he tried to re-surrender himself to lust.

His human hand caressed her backside as it wandered down to her sex. He slipped a finger inside. Massaging her from within, it took him some time before he was able to establish a rhythm that brought out a moan with each stroke. Whimpering she rubbed her hips against his hand as he fingered her. Broken words and his name rushed past her lips encouraging him to add more fingers over time.

His eyes slipped closed as he moaned. He was reduced to short choppy breaths as he imaged the warmth that clamped around his fingers as being around his length instead. She ground herself against him, and with a husky groan he messed his pants.

Lost in a haze, it took him awhile to recover. Moving his leg between her legs, he replaced his softening erection with it hoping to provide a decent substitution. Her sex spasmed around his fingers as he resumed stroking her inner walls. Rocking herself against his leg, she gasped as she finished. Withdrawing his hand he wiped it off on his wrinkled cape that had served as their bed.

As she came back to her senses, Yona sighed and crawled up his body to rest her head on his shoulder. Relaxed against him, she asked, "Are you still scared?"

He turned his head to look into her eyes. All he could see was her. There was no room for bugs or the fear of failing his master in the private world that had formed around them. "No."

Smiling, she snuggled against him."Good. I'm happy."

Lazily stroking her hair, Kija replied, "Me too."

The couple rested peacefully, with only the occasional satisfied sigh until Yona asked, "Do you ever wish you weren't the White Dragon?"

"No, if I wasn't one of the Dragon Warriors I would never have been able to meet you. Why?"

"When we're helping villagers, sometimes I wonder how life could have been if I hadn't been a princess. Do you think we still would be traveling together?"

He frowned in confusion. "I'd already agreed to travel with you when you told me you were a vagrant, remember?"

Her hair rubbed against his cheek as she shook her head disagreeably. "I know. But what if I wasn't Hiryu's reincarnation?"

A blush bloomed across his face turning it redder than her hair as he said, "I still would want to be with you. Every time I see how determined you are to fulfill your goals I can feel my heart skip a beat like it's jumping for joy. I admire your ability to grow stronger to protect the people precious to you. I'm the same way. I want to get stronger too with you and for you. But when you get hurt, I feel like my heart might stop beating completely." Pausing to consider the question further his voice dropped to a whisper as he asked, "Where's this coming from?"

"Ever since Soo-Won killed my father, I've been questioning why anyone wants to be around me. I want to keep believing in people, but I sometimes wonder what they want." Her hands gripped his robes as she sought any stability she could find. "I hadn't thought about it until we met Jae-Ha, but staying with me... Is this what you want? Or is it want you want because you're the White Dragon?"

He didn't hesitate as he replied,"Both."

"When I'm near you I can't help but be in awe. Maybe it's that's the dragon blood or maybe that's just me. I'm not Jae-Ha. I don't care which it is because I cherish the role I've been gifted and I know I'd follow you anyway. If the heavens saw fit to decide I am meant to serve you that's even better."

There was a pause as she thought it over. Offering a tiny nod of acceptance she said, "As long as it's your choice to be with me, I'm happy."

"It is."

He felt her relax against him again. Warm and happy he watched over her as she drifted off into a light sleep in his arms. Slipping off into dreamland with her was tempting, but someone had to keep watch. Even if he paid less attention to his surroundings and more time observing her, she was still technically guarded. Occasionally he glanced away from her towards the mouth of the cave in order to satisfy any internal doubt that everything was in order.

After some time the rain let up and he woke Yona. Kija's body felt stiff from laying on the hard cave floor; he stretched a bit before going outside with her. They didn't have to wait long for a green blur to appear, bouncing up and down from between the trees like some sort of strange giant tick in the distance.

A cheerful voice shouted from within the forest. "I see the little Miss! Zeno told you they'd be fine."

Relief filled Kija as he spotted their friends. As much as he'd enjoyed having her to himself, he wanted her safe and protected first and foremost. Waving happily at them with Yona, the pair welcomed the group.

There was a wet slap as Hak gave Kija's back a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry, we can take it from here."

Kija sneezed.

Stretching up on his tip-toes, Yoon touched his hand against Kija's forehead and said, "He doesn't have a fever."

Jae-Ha clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You should take better care of yourself."

Mud _squished_ under Zeno's feet as he zipped up to Kija's side. Clinging onto Kija's human arm, Zeno pulled him slightly off balance. "Zeno won't catch your cold. I'll keep you company till your all better!"

"...Here," said Shin-Ha his already soft voice quieter than usual as if he were afraid that even the slightest sound would cause Kija to break. He shoved his fur onto him.

_Chirp_ , Ao jumped onto Kija's shoulder and rubbed affectionately against his cheek.

"I'm fine." He sniffled. A dark blush covered his face as he realized his nose was stuffed up. Huffing he said, "It's the princess everyone should be worried about."

Patting Kija's head as if he were soothing a small child, Jae-Ha gave Yona his usual flirty grin."That was quite the storm you two got lost in. Yona dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Sleeping with Kija was fun."

"White snake..."

A lump formed in Kija's throat as Hak's face darkened making him look even more dangerous than usual. Slowly shuffling back away from Hak, Kija changed his mind. He would have been happier if they hadn't been found.

Yoon rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. This was not going to be his day. "Hey, you beasts calm down! You know she didn't mean it like that."


End file.
